Three Girls and a Baby
by UltyFox
Summary: Even after saving the world, the heroines of Avalice probably weren't expecting a baby dragon at their doorstep. But the little guy isn't all what he seems.


**A/N: After a week of this random obsession with Freedom Planet, I decided make a fan-fiction about it! Ready your pitchforks and torches, people. They** _ **might**_ **be out of character. Please ignore the extremely out of place cover icon. That will be fixed later.**

Lilac's PoV

"Lilac, slow down! You know I'm not as fast you!"

Skidding to a halt, I turned around to see my best friend slumped over and panting as she was leaning against a tree. I smiled a bit and walked over to her.

"Sorry, Carol. Are you okay?" I asked, worried she probably sprained something.

"Yeah, sure. Just a bit tired, that's all." she wheezed.

She gave a quick cough and put up her index finger before turning away and started coughing louder.

"You sure you're okay? You're coughing up quite a storm." I commented.

"I'm fine, Lilac. Really. Just a sore throat. Nothing a cough drop or some water can't fix. " Carol reassured me as she took a swig of water from her canteen.

She made a refreshed gasp and put away the canteen. With a small smile she sat down near the tree and I followed suit.

"Just goes to show that I shouldn't be racing a dragon on foot at six in the evening." Carol said nonchalantly, still smiling.

"Who said anything about a race? You're the one who wanted me to slow down." I laughed.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't a race but it felt like one. Even if it's a friendly jog through Dragon Valley."

I just smiled and made a small giggle at Carol's remark. Taking a minute or two to admire the scenery, we kicked back and started to relax. The moment was quickly ruined by a nagging thought in my brain.

"Hey, Carol?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Milla's okay?" I asked.

"Milla's fine. She can take care of herself." she said encouragingly.

"Yeah. You're right. She can defend herself with that shield of hers. Kinda forgot she could do that…Still."

"Lilac, she's going to be fine…Man, I'm hungry." Carol commented to herself.

She took out a plastic tupperware box and some chopsticks and slowly opened it. I leaned a bit to take a look at what she had, and surprise surprise, it was sushi. My stomach was rumbling enough when she mentioned her own hunger, but now the sight of sushi had it roaring.

"You doing okay there, Lilac? You sound hungry. You can have some if you want."

"No. That's okay. M-Maybe later." I replied, even as my stomach loudly protested against that statement.

"You sure? Alrighty then."

As she raised her chopsticks, I caught a glimpse how the sushi was arranged. It seemed to look like Spade's face, smothered with sauces to look like his sunglasses and the markings around his eyes, albeit distorted from the jog.

I turned away and started watching the sky as Carol dug into the sushi, occasionally playing around with it and pretending she was actually eating Spade's face. I started to laugh but it definitely wasn't as loud as my stomach.

"Alright, you win. I'll take you up on your offer."

"Knew it. Here ya go, little Miss Hungrypants."

She handed me the container and there was a pretty big piece left. After looking at it for a few seconds, I realized that the leftovers looked like Spade's lips.

"C-Carol! You did that on purpose!" I laughed out.

"Did what?" she asked innocently, holding back laughter.

I quickly ate the sushi with a giggle and a blush and pounced on Carol. I had her in a playful chokehold and started to noogie her. We started laughing ourselves silly and it eventually subsided as we started to tidy up our mini picnic.

"We should head back. It's getting pretty late." I commented.

Carol nodded in agreement and we headed back to the treehouse. And by treehouse. It's pretty much an actual house in a tree. Complete with a TV, bunk-beds, a telephone, and other household necessities.

We climbed up the ladder and went inside to see Milla reading a book and eating some sushi. Her ears twitched and looked up at us beamingly.

"Hi, Carol! Hi, Lilac! How was your jog?" Milla asked happily.

"It was great! Ran around Dragon Valley, ate some sushi - it was fun." I responded.

"Watcha readin', Milla?" Carol asked.

"One of Lilac's books. I have no idea what's going on but it sounds fun!"

Taking a quick peek at the book's front cover, I could see that it was The Adventures of Purrlock Foams. Looking at the amount of pages to her left, she actually read a good chunk of the book. Normally, I'd stop there and call it a day, but Milla was still reading it.

"Not sure what's so fun about a murder mystery novel, but I'm sure she's old enough to know what's going on." Carol whispered to me as I nodded in agreement.

Placing a bookmark, Milla closed the book with a yawn and ate the last piece of sushi on her plate. She put the book down on the couch and started to pick up her plate. I was at her side in the blink of an eye.

"Don't worry about the plate, Milla. You seem tired. Go get some rest."

"O-Okay." Milla said with a yawn as she waddled to the bedroom.

"I dunno about you, Lilac, but I'm ready to drop. Hitting the hay early today." Carol said as she stretched.

"Alright, Carol. I'll be tidying up for a while." I added.

There really wasn't much to clean up other than the book on the couch and Milla's plate of sushi, so I kicked back and started binge watching Avalice Idol. Halfway through, I heard thunder followed by the quick _pitter patter_ of mildly heavy rain. I heard another clap of thunder, but it was much louder this time and it almost made me jump.

The storm grew fiercer, and my ears were suddenly met with the sound of shaking bushes and a crying child. Turning off the TV, I made my way outside and quickly slid down the ladder. The bushes started shaking again and whoever was in there was crying their lungs out.

I opened up the bush to see a baby golden lizard wrapped up in a blanket. Reaching into the bushes, I slowly grabbed the little guy - or girl - and made my way back inside.

"Oh, you poor thing! Who could leave you outside in the cold like that?!" I questioned as I started hugging the child.

The baby's crying subsided a little and it started wagging its tail. I took off the soaked blanket, and soon realized that it wasn't a lizard at all. It was a dragon, wings included! Giving a quick look, I embarrassingly confirmed that it was male.

I started to dry him off with a towel, but he squirmed in protest and made a small playful growl. He eventually stopped and made a funny noise. I smiled at the little one's antics and carried him to the bedroom after turning off all the lights..

Milla and Carol were asleep, so I started tiptoeing to the side of the bed. After kicking off my shoes, I slowly climbed to the top of the bunk bed and placed the dragon pup down, to which he started wiggling the towel off of him and pounced about on the bed, occasionally nuzzling it. He made happy noise and plopped himself down.

Giggling softly, I tucked myself in and the pup licked my face affectionately. I gave him a quick pat, and he started to wag his tail again. He crawled around in circles and curled up with a happy huff.

 _It's going to take a while, but I guess I can get used to the little guy._ I thought.

 **A/N: I know it seems weird for me to not describe anything, but I felt like it would break the pace. This is eventually going to be a crossover, but I put this here as a precaution so I wouldn't be reported for incorrect placement. As for the pup's design, think of a Nightfury from How to Train Your Dragon…Only much smaller and anthro.**


End file.
